The Group Chair' office of the AIDS Malignancy Consortium (AMC) is located in the UCLA Center for Clinical AIDS Research and Education (CARE Center), located at 9911 Pico Blvd, Ste 980, Los Angeles, CA 90035. The AMC is a clinical trials cooperative group established to evaluate new clinical interventions for the treatment and prevention of malignancies in HIV. The mission of the AMC is to improve the therapy of malignancies in HIV and to develop new and more effective treatment and prevention approaches. Dr. Ronald Mitsuyasu, the AMC Group Chair, is Director of the UCLA CARE Center and Professor of Medicine in the Division of Hematology-Oncology at UCLA. Dr. Mitsuyasu is responsible for the coordination, overall function, scientific direction, and fiscal accountability of the AMC. With input from the AMC working groups, Executive Committee and NCI Program Director, he sets the scientific agenda and oversees the execution of the AMC's protocols and other scientific endeavors. He chairs all meetings and conference calls of the Executive and Steering Committees, interacts with all components of the AMC and is the primary representative of the group to other oncology and HIV clinical trials groups, the AIDS Cancer and Specimen Resource (ACSR) and the NIAID Managing Partner Committee. Dr. Mitsuyasu will be assisted by a Project Manager who will coordinate the functions of the various group components and will maintain communications between the Group Chair and the sites, operations center, statistics center and core labs. She will also represent the Group Chair on working group calls and review protocols for accuracy and completeness prior to their being released to the sites. A project assistant will arrange and take minutes for all AMC conference calls and perform secretarial duties for the Group Chair and Project Manager. A project analyst will be responsible for monitoring all aspects of the finances of the group and preparing fiscal reports for the NCI. [unreadable] Malignancies are a growing problem in immune deficient HIV patients, and cancer remains one of the major causes of morbidity and mortality in AIDS patients. The AIDS Malignancy Consortium (AMC) conducts studies to improve the treatment of cancers in HIV disease. The AMC Group Chair's office is responsible for coordinating and overseeing all aspects of the functioning of the AMC. [unreadable] [unreadable]